


take my hand, take my whole life too

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mawwage is what bwings us togevah today. Mawwage, Song fic, and a wedding, and i think that should be fairly obvious by now, but at least this time its not katy perry, does anyone even read these?, i may not be entirely sober, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam wifin a dweam., the beginnings of a relationship, this time it's elvis, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was staying late at the office. Again. Nothing new, yet this time it was completely different. Sherlock Holmes was sitting across from him peering over a cold case while Greg was finishing up neglected paperwork.  The air was heavy. Each man thinking they were the only one who felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand, take my whole life too

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was staying late at the office. Again. Nothing new, yet this time it was completely different. Sherlock Holmes was sitting across from him peering over a cold case while Greg was finishing up neglected paperwork.

The air was heavy. Each man thinking they were the only one who felt it. In the past few weeks, ever since Sherlock had his blood work come back proving he was completely clean, their relationship was slowly sliding towards something a bit more heavy. Everything was fragile and neither man wanted to put cracks in the other. So they both kept everything to themselves ~~like the massive idiots they were~~ like the cautious men they were.

Greg got up to open a window, the hoping the little bit of fresh air he could try to coax into the room from the stagnant night outside would relieve the stifling atmosphere between them. Returning to his desk he opened his laptop.

“It’s a bit too quiet for my tastes Sherlock. Do you mind a bit of music?”

“As long as it’s not any of that loud clanging you’re so fond of.”

“How about Elvis?”

“Who?”

“El- never mind. It’s classic. Not to loud. You’ll like it.”

After starting the music Greg returned to signing his name on endless paper work, and Sherlock turned his attention to the file. For about an hour Sherlock tuned out the music and the other man in front of him. When Greg started to hum Sherlock started to pay attention to the music and the man in front of him. Greg was sitting with his eyes closed and a sad smile on his face as he hummed along. When the song ended Greg opened his eyes to see Sherlock staring at him.

“Sorry… S-“

“sentiment”

“I was going to say sappy you git.”

Both men just stared at each other smiling, ignoring the music playing and ignoring their paper work in favor of just looking at the other.

“I’m really not going to get any more of the paper work done.”

“This is a cold case; one more day without my attention won’t make them any less dead.”

“Sherlock!”

“Not good?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Their banter was playful and if anything only caused the smiles on their faces to grow.

“Would you like a ride home Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded, his mouth suddenly too try to try to talk, and they proceeded to gather up their belongings, turn off the music, and walk to the lift.

Once the doors closed Greg reached over slowly and interlaced Sherlock’s fingers with his own. Like silly love struck teenagers they each looked in the opposite direction of each other, with the biggest, dumbest smiles on their faces.

 

 

* * *

 

-five years later-

“Sherlock explain again why I’m about to stand up and dance our first dance, in front of all these people, not even knowing what song you picked.”

“Because you trust me.”

“Yeah…I do. God help me.”

They both just smirked at each other at the familiar words.

At the cue from the DJ Sherlock pulled Greg onto the floor as all their friends and family around them quickly quieted down to watch the newly married couple dance. As they began to position themselves to dance Sherlock began to speak.

“Do you remember that night? That first night? The very first. In your office.”

“Sherlock, I do believe those are fragments.”

“oh hush.”

“yes, I do. With the paper work, the cold case, and the lift.”

“And the Elvis.”

Greg started to respond and Sherlock just put one long finger on his lips to stop him. When Sherlock was sure Greg wouldn't say anything else, he repositioned his hand on Greg's hip and nodded to the DJ.

The music started to play and Sherlock began to spin Greg around as his eyes widened with shock and were brimming with tears of love and complete adoration as the velvety voice of Elvis filled the room.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the song used is Elvis' 'Can't Help Falling in Love'  
> which I hope to god was obvious with the title and the lines quoted.  
> also. me drunk. fic bad. apologies are in order.


End file.
